Silicon carbide (SiC) is expected as a material for next generation semiconductor devices. Silicon carbide has excellent physical properties of the band gap of about 3 times, the breakdown field strength of about 10 times, and the thermal conductivity of about 3 times those of silicon (Si). By utilizing the characteristics, a semiconductor device operable at a high temperature with a low loss can be realized. However, for example, in the case of forming a Schottky barrier diode (SBD) using silicon carbide, there is a problem that a Schottky barrier height becomes unstable.